<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Love by LondonCalls, Sloane Ranger (LondonCalls)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041538">First Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonCalls/pseuds/LondonCalls'>LondonCalls</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonCalls/pseuds/Sloane%20Ranger'>Sloane Ranger (LondonCalls)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1967, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best friends become something more, Eventual sex for sure, First Kiss, First Time, London in the 60's, London in the 70's, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Roger and Brian grow older together, Sleep Walking, sweet boys really, teenage boys in love, young and old Maylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonCalls/pseuds/LondonCalls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonCalls/pseuds/Sloane%20Ranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger is living rough after an argument with his father and has a small camp set up behind Brian's home. When Brian comes home on his vacation from college he discovers his friends living conditions and decides to ask his parents if Roger can stay with him in his attic room till the younger boy's mother returns for Wales.</p><p>The two boys have a lot to talk about but their growing intimacy is difficult to discuss and Brian doesn't want to go back to London and leave his friend behind.</p><p>The story follows the boys from teenagers to much older and the number of problems Roger can get himself into from young to older is just amazing!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like this new story. My other ones will be ending soon and I thought I'd better get cracking on a new one.</p><p>I'm planning on this one being a long story if the interest is there for readers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian</p><p> </p><p>Brian was home for the holidays after his first term at college and as well as looking forward to seeing his family he was also looking forward to see his friend Roger. Roger was a bit younger than him so hadn't graduated from rep school yet but he had missed him while he was in London and had great stories to tell his friend that letter writing just didn't cover.</p><p>"Right, Mom. I'm off to Roger's." Brian finished the large breakfast that his mother had cooked him. he didn't like to tell her that his appetite was smaller now due to the fact he tired not to spend too much on food but she would have worried and given him more money than the family could probably afford.</p><p>"Alright dear." She kissed him on the cheek. "Bring him back for dinner tonight if you like." She added as she waved him off. For a moment she was wondering if she should tell her son something but shook her head. Her worries may not be real.</p><p> </p><p>Brian walked for about 10 minutes down tree lined streets to Roger's home and rang the bell. He waited and waited and then rang again. That was weird because either Roger, his mom or little sister should be home. Just as he was about to go around to the back he heard the door opening and smiled expecting to see one of those three. Instead he saw a very drunk man, Roger's father, holding himself up it seemed by the door frame.</p><p>"Ah, Brian." His voice was flat and the young man took a step back from the alcohol fumes.</p><p>'Hello, Mr. Taylor. Is uh, is Roger around?" He looked over the older man's shoulder to the dark, empty hallway.</p><p>"No. Not here. The little bastard left a few days ago and I haven't seen him." The man went to close the door but Brian wanted more information.</p><p>"Mr. Taylor, sorry. But where is he?" Brian had to know. This was ridiculous. "Is Clair or Mrs. Taylor around?" He would at least get a straight answer from them.</p><p>"Gone to her sister's and took the girl." Roger's father frowned as if he had a thought but it was gone. "Not sure if they're coming back. Good riddance, really." He closed the door and Brian was left open mouthed, his heart beating wildly. Where was Roger?</p><p>Brian sat on the steps of Roger's home for a few minutes deciding what to do. Maybe one of their other friends knew something. He wouldn't pass Roger's father to have hurt his son. They didn't get along at the best of times and he had heard the older man was physically abusive. He got up and walked towards town and the little coffee shop they all use to hang out at after school.</p><p>"Hi Bri!" Several of his friends were there, some in school uniforms. He recognised a couple of girls that Roger had hung out with and they said they had seen him a few days ago but not since.</p><p>"Did he say where he was going?" Brian asked them and they said he'd been grocery shopping so they didn't think he was going anywhere but back home. This was just getting strange.</p><p>"Did he seem okay?" Brian wasn't sure what he was asking. The two girls looked at one another and shrugged.</p><p>"Seemed to. He wasn't talking much, was he Fiona?" One asked the other and they both shook their heads.</p><p>"Well, look if you see him will you tell him to come over to my place?" Brian finished his coffee and stood up.</p><p>Brian stopped and talked to their other friends but it was the same story. No one had seen their friend for a few days. </p><p> </p><p>Brian's mother saw him dragging himself up their driveway and she could see his disappointment. She had had a call from Roger's mother Winnie just the day before asking if she'd seen Roger as his father wasn't taking her calls so she knew something wasn't right.</p><p>"Going up to my room." He called out and went up the two flights of stairs to his attic room which covered most of the top part of the house. He had his own very small bathroom and his stereo, guitar and amp. His books lined one wall and he had a telescope that looked out over the tops of the trees. He and Roger had spend many long evenings listening to records and watching the stars. He knew the younger boy was a bit bored with star gazing but tried not to let on. </p><p>"Fuck, Rog. Where are you?" The tall young man stared out over the trees. His little Jack Russell took that time to bound up the stairs to his room, his lead in his mouth, begging for a walk with his young master.</p><p>"Oh, Bert. You want a walk, boy?" Brian attached the lead and was practically dragged down the stairs and outside the back door towards the woods that their home backed onto.</p><p>"Back in half an hour, I guess." Brian called out to his mother as he passed the kitchen window and she smiled and waved back. He obviously hadn't seen Roger and would be very disappointed. </p><p> </p><p>Brian was lost in his thoughts when he let Bert off the lead and the dog scampered ahead of him into the dry leaves ins search of smells. Soon he heard barking and speeded his steps up towards the sound expecting the small dog had found a rabbit hole. But  he stopped dead when he saw a small campsite nearly camouflaged in between a small clearing. He hesitated going any further and called Bert back but the dog was already inside the tent.</p><p>"Hello?" Brian walked cautiously. It may be a tramp or homeless person and he didn't want to invade their privacy but as it turned out there was no one there though there had been no too long ago. The small campfire was still warm but carefully put out and there seemed to be a small cardboard box with bread and jam and some Tims of soup, neatly laid out. A rolled up sleeping bag was neat in one corner with a pillow on top of it. </p><p>'C'mon, Bert. This isn't very polite, is it?" He attached the lead o the dogs caller and then as he was turning away he recognised something. It looked like the same green transistor radio that Roger had in his bedroom. Was this where his friend was living?</p><p> </p><p>Brian had the whole afternoon to sort his room out as he'd brought back some books from London and also added some records to his collection. He'd been looking forward to showing them to his friend. Around lunch time his mother called him down and just as he was coming down the stairs the door bell rang. He was shocked to see Roger on the doorstep looking just as the last time he'd seen him. His blond hair was quite a bit longer and he seemed a bit thinner but it was good old smiling Roger, just the same.</p><p>'Hey!" Brian pulled him in. 'Mom, Rog is here!" He called out and his mom said she would get another plate out. </p><p>"I came by earlier but your dad said you were out." Brian said conversationally but didn't expect an answer. Roger didn't like talking about his home life and preferred hanging out at Brian's rather than his own place. </p><p>Mrs. May greeted her son's friend and was careful not to ask any questions other than mentioning she'd spoken to his mother and she and Clair were enjoying their visit in Wales.She thought her son's friend needed a few good meals inside him and gave both boy's large bowls of homemade chicken soup and a plate of ham sandwiches between them.</p><p>Both Brian and his mother saw the younger boy's blue eyes widen in delight at the food but he waited politely for Brian and his mother to start on the soup before he lifted the spoon. Two bowls later the pan was empty and as the boys started on the sandwiches she cut up some slices of cake and put it closer to Roger while she went to see to the laundry hanging outside. </p><p>The two boys hadn't really talked up till then and now Brian was telling Roger about his time in London. About the college. All the things they could do together next year when Roger would be going to Bart's Hospital for his medical training.</p><p>"I really missed you, man." Brian said sincerely. </p><p>"Me, too." The blond bit into a sandwich and sighed. He wanted to tell the older boy about what had been happening but it was embarrassing. Other boys had a different life than his. Having a mentally disturbed parent was hard to explain. He would have gone with his mother and sister to Wales but he didn't want to miss Brian's visit so he'd compromised and decided to camp out in the woods to avoid his father but still be in town.</p><p>"I've got some new records. Let's go up to my room and listen to them, yeah?" Brian made sure to take the plate of cake up with them after they'd put the dishes in the sink. He grabbed a pint of milk from the fridge and two glasses and walked behind Roger up the stairs. At the top Roger looked back at him and smiled. It was a smile that lit up his face and the older boy felt a definite lifting of his spirits. He didn't like to tell Roger that he'd had some bouts of depression while he was away and every time he got out of it was from thinking about coming back to see his friend.</p><p>Roger sat on the edge of the bed and watched Brian sitting cross legged on the floor in front of his record player. "I got the new Kinks album to start." Brian looked up and the blond boy nodded as he munched on a slice of cake. Brian felt a sudden ache in his heart that he couldn't explain so he turned away and carefully put the disc on the turn table and set the needle down carefully. He then scooted back and still sitting on the floor leaned against the bed next t Roger's legs. When the record started Roger put the plate aside and sat down next to his friend, his fingers tapping the beat on his knees.</p><p>How many hours had they spent like this before Brian had gone to college? Sometimes they hardly talked and others they talked into the night when it was time for Roger to go home.</p><p>Home. Brian felt he should say something about Roger camping in the woods but as least he knew where he was. But it was up to the younger boy to tell him what was going on and he knew Roger was stubborn. It was a waiting game.</p><p> </p><p>Roger felt the calmest he'd felt in days. The argument with his father a few days ago had made him leave the family home and gathering his scout scamping gear he went off to the woods. He'd found the spot months before that and always thought it would make a good bolt hole if he needed to escape. it took him three trips in the middle of the night while his father was sleeping off the bottle of whiskey he'd consumed, to get everything set up. He was comfortable but there was no place to wash other than a tiny stream and he hated being cold but he managed. It was so much better than the alternative.</p><p>"What's been going on with the gang since I've been gone?" Brian was flipping the LP over but when he looked at his friend the blond had a far away look in his eyes that Brian had forgotten about. His friend had a way of disconnection from his surrounding sometimes but it didn't last long and Brian always felt that it was nice Roger felt he could feel relaxed in his room.</p><p>Brian sat down again and rubbed his hand over Roger's head as he had done over the last year. The blue eyes slid over to look at him and the familiar smirk crossed the younger boys lips.</p><p> </p><p>later that evening when Roger had left, pretending he was going to his home Brian talked to his mother about what he'd discovered and asked if it was alright if Roger stayed with them till his mother and sister got back.</p><p>"He doesn't know that I found his campsite." Brian sighed and hoped his mother would agree.</p><p>"I'm fine with Roger staying but how are you going to get him to without letting on you know?' She asked gently but Brian said he didn't have to say that he knew. He could make up a good excuse if he had to. But now he really had to think of something and he hated the thought of Roger sleeping alone outside. He'd tried to make hims tay the night but the younger boy had said 'another time'. Brian had felt very disappointed but tried not to show it and waved his friend off as if he really was heading off to home.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of days later though when Brian was walking Bert he had seen Roger at his campsite and gone over. </p><p>"This looks cool." Brian crouched down by the fire and smiled at his friend. "Better than being inside for sure." He added. </p><p>"Yeah, I was going to surprise you for the weekend. Thought we'd could hang out here and drink some beers." Roger made something up quickly and even though Brian knew it wasn't there reason his friend had set up a camp he went along with it.</p><p>"Great. Let's do it tonight. I'll bring my sleeping bag and I'm sure dad will give us some cans of lager." Brian stood up.</p><p>"Yeah?" Roger looked so happy Brian was determined to get him back to his home for at least the week before Mrs Taylor returned. </p><p> </p><p>Brian returned an hour later, just as the sun was going down with his sleeping bag and pillow and some snacks that his mother had packed for them as well as a sack of lager cans. Brian's father had been generous. He'd also picked up some extra batteries for Roger's radio which he was sure would be welcome. </p><p>Roger opened the container of snacks and smiled putting them aside for later and they both opened the lager cans and turned on the radio.</p><p>"Rog, are you okay?" Brian finally asked as gently as he could. "Missing your mom and sister?" He added so Roger wasn't boxed in by his question.</p><p>"Yeah, all good. This is great. Gets a bit lonely without someone else, I guess." The blond's voice was raspy with an emotion Brian hadn't heard before.</p><p>"Hey, I'm always here Rog. Well, when I'm not at college." He put his arm around his friend's narrow shoulders and felt them tense and relax. For a few seconds the blond lay his head on Brian's shoulder then coughed abruptly and sat up straighter. Brian could see there were tears in his friend's eyes and it made his heart break for him. </p><p>They spent the next couple of hours chatting by the fire and then rather than sleep in the tent they put their sleeping bags side by side and talked till they were both sleepy and said good night to one another. Brian had an overwhelming feeling of affection towards his younger friend and was wondering how to deal with it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Roger and Brian had been talking about forming a band once they were both in London and it was a good excuse for Roger to stay over at Brian's under the pretext of really discussing their plans for the following year. The time was getting closer once Roger had finished his exams and before they knew it they would be hanging out in the big city. So, plenty to plan.</p><p>Brian and his father had moved a second single bed into Brian's room as the old one was way too small even for Roger now and Brian's mother had provided the bedding. Roger had thanked her over and over till she was blushing at his gratefulnessand she left the two boys alone.</p><p> </p><p>"We need a bassist and a singer. I know you can sing Rog but maybe someone else as well?" Brian wished he hadn't said that. Roger was a good singer and an even better drummer but the blond agreed and came up with some other ideas. It made going to London seem a little more real doing even this simple list.</p><p>"Thanks for asking me to stay, Bri." Roger said suddenly and bit down on his lower lip.</p><p>"No probs, Rog. Do you want to tell em what's been going on? ReallY?" Brian asked softly. "We could always tell one another enacting before I left."</p><p>"No now. Later, maybe." Roger changed the subject and they got onto the subject of the pubs and clubs in London and their plans to share a flat eventually.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the night Brian woke up and listening realised that Roger was crying softly, his back turned towards the window and away from Brian. The older boy didn't say anything. His heart went out to him and he wished he could comfort him but didn't want to embarrass the younger boy further. But the next night when the same thing happened he did go over to the other bed and lying on top of the covers he put a protective arm around the smaller boy who took his hand and held onto it. Neither said anything the next morning. Brian had gone back to his own bed after a few hours. </p><p>Something had changed in their relationship though and neither knew what to do about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roger has settled in at Brian's home and the older boy is helping him to get a head start on his A levels so that Roger can get a University place and the two can share a flat.</p><p>Roger and Brian have a run in with the younger boy's father and Roger breaks down realising what an awful aren't he has.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger</p><p> </p><p>Roger couldn't help feeling that at any moment Mr or Mrs May would tell him he needed to go back home. That a weekend sharing Brian's room was enough. He stood in the middle of his friend's bedroom, waiting for what he didn't know. The last year had been difficult and he'd tried to be strong for his mother and sister but for the first time in a long time felt as if someone was watching out for him and that was Brian. He picked up the older boys hoodie from the bed and held it close, imagining he was hugging his friend and buried his face in the soft cloth, taking in his scent. He never felt that he could feel so much love for someone and prayed that he could stay here.</p><p>Ruth May had put the phone down after her husband Harold and then she herself had spoken to Roger's mother, Winnie. The two women had always been close and she understood her friends qualms about Roger going back to the family home and to a father her showed little if any affection for his son.</p><p>"What do you think, dear? Should we tell him now?" Ruth May looked at her husband who was just shaking out his newspaper. He smiled and nodded. He was a reserved man and he knew his wife had a heart of gold and was especially fond of their son's friend.</p><p>"I think so. The poor boy is probably waiting right now. When is Brian home, by the way?" He frowned and looked out the window but his wife shook her head. She had no idea.</p><p>Roger had left the bedroom for open a bit and heard Mrs.May call him. As he walked quickly down the two flights of stairs he heard the front door open and Brian's voice. It made his heart beat even more quickly, just hearing him.</p><p>"Hi, Rog." Brian dashed past him and up the stairs. "Gotta change." He sped by so fast that the younger boy couldn't see the blood stains on his jacket. </p><p>"Come back down dear, after you've changed." His mother called up and Roger looked back over his shoulder wondering what had happened but then followed Mrs. May into the living room. Mr. May had put down his newspaper and smiled at Roger who felt less frightened than he had earlier but still unsure as to his fate. </p><p>Brian had gone straight to the bathroom to clean up and then went back to his bedroom to change. The first thing he noticed was his hoodie on Roger's bed and he stared at it for a moment and then picked it up smiling. "Rog." He whispered to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"So, the news is good." Ruth May couldn't bare to keep her friend's son in suspense any longer and Brian had now joined them. </p><p>"Sit down boys." Mr may motioned to the couch opposite his armchair and his wife stood behind his chair. "We've spoken to your mother, Roger." He started and Roger looked at Brian and back again at Mr. May. "She's agreed to let you stay here for the rest of the summer till Briain goes back to college and then after that we'll see what the situation is and go from there. How does that sound?" <br/><br/></p><p>"Great. Thank you." Roger's voice sounded small and grateful and he felt like crying but Brian put a friendly arm over his shoulders and that gave him the strength not to cry and make a fool of himself. He sat up straighter and looked at Brian acknowledging his support but still had to ask something.</p><p>"Is that okay with you?' The blond boy bit down on his lower lip. He needed to hear Brian say it was.</p><p>"Absolutely!" Brian nodded and looked at his father. 'Dad, could we get an extra bookcase in my room for Roger's stuff?" Brian wanted his friend to know there would be a permanent place for him.</p><p>"I think we can manage that." Harold May nodded and went back to his paper. </p><p>"C'mon." Brian nodded towards the stairs and got up with Roger following him.</p><p>"Dinner's in half an hour." Mrs May called after them, not sure if they heard her but their stomaches would know. </p><p>"What happened, Bri?" Roger stared at the blond stained shirt that Brian had discarded on the bedroom floor but he older boy grabbed the shirt and stuffed it in his duffel bag and pushed it under the bed. "Just some louts on the High Street." He said quickly and changed the subject back to what they would do with the rest of the summer.</p><p>There were so many questions that Roger had but they would keep till dinner time. The May household was chatty at meal times. Unlike his own where they just tried to get through a meal without his father losing his temper. It made his stomach hurt a little just thinking about that and he felt the tears well up in his eyes at the prospect of living in a calm home. He wished Brian's parents were his, thought he loved his own mom and sister so much. </p><p>'Where should we put the bookcase?" Brian tapped his fingers against his legs. He'd picked up the habit from Roger who was fond of tapping out the beat of a tune on his leg. "Maybe between the beds and then put the desk in the corner?" He looked at Roger who was smiling at him. "What?" He chuckled at the shorter boy.</p><p>"Nothing. Just happy." Roger smirked and Brian nodded his understanding. "You can wear my hoodie if you're cold. The heater up here isn't much." Brian added.</p><p>"Thanks." Roger picked up the hoodie and pulled it on. It as as close to a hug from Brian as he could get but they both laughed as the sleeves were so much longer. Brian carefully rolled them up for him and when he finished his eyes looked down into the blue ones and for a moment he held his breath, mentally giving his head a shake. Roger, to him was more beautiful than any girl he had met at college but not in a feminine way. He looked like an angel from an old painting and he had to make himself move away as he heard his father calling down to him that he had found the book case in the storage room that would probably fit in their room.</p><p>"Better give him a hand." Brian reluctantly moved away and the younger boy followed him to help with the bookcase. </p><p>"Maybe tomorrow we can get your stuff?" Brian asked, not sure if Roger felt okay with going back at home so soon even if it was just to get his stuff. But Brian would  get him away if anything looked dangerous. He wanted to protect his friend. The feelings had were so mixed that he wasn't sure how to entangle them. </p><p>"Okay." Roger nodded but he wasn't sure it was okay. The last thing he wanted to do was see his father. He wanted to pretend that this was his family now.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night both boys were reading their books. Brian had discussed tutoring Roger for his A levels so that he would be sure to get a place at college the next year and join Brian. They talked about sharing a dorm room or a small flat and Roger promised himself he would study hard to make it all happen. </p><p>"Bri? I forgot to tell you something, though." Roger looked up from his book and over at the older boy.</p><p>"Yeah? What's up?' Brian put his own book down. The blond boy was frowning and he waited patiently.</p><p>"Sometimes...sometimes I walk in my sleep." Roger slid his blue eyes over to his friend. "I didn't want to tell you before in case you wouldn't want me to stay. But that was dishonest of me, really." </p><p>"No, probs." Brian went over and sat on the edge of Roger's bed. "Is there anything special I should do?' He asked gently.</p><p>"Maybe, just lock the door?" Roger looked over at their bedroom door."I think it's only if I get stressed my mom said." He said quickly. He didn't feel stressed living with the May family and having Brian so close by.</p><p>"I can do that right now." Brian jumped up and slid the lock on the door. </p><p>"Thanks, Bri." Roger smiled shyly.</p><p>"And my parents wouldn't mind. Really." Brian shook his head and the brown curls danced around his narrow shoulders. Roger had to look at his book to stop the feeling he just wanted to run his fingers through those curls. He didn't realise that he was blushing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brian had tried to put his bloody shirt in the laundry before his mom saw it but she caught him and wanted an explanation. He finally had to tell her that some of the boys they knew that weren't in their circle of friends were making fun of the fact that Roger's father was a bit crazy and also drank so he had 'sorted' them out. </p><p>Ruth sighed and wondered how she should deal with his explanation. She was proud of him for defending his friend but fighting wasn't the answer. She promised not to bring the subject up with his father but told him he should do that himself when he got a quiet moment with him.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom." He kissed her on the cheek, hoping they could change the subject but for a moment he thought his mother was going to say something more but she didn't. He had given both boys a bloody nose and that was why his shirt had blood on. His height had saved him from damage. But he knew his mother was right. He really wasn't a fighter but he hated to see Roger getting picked on for something that wasn't his fault. it made him more determined than ever to get his friend to London as soon as possible and away from his father.</p><p>"Rog and I are going to the library this morning for a couple of hours so I can tutor him and then maybe a walk over the cove." Brian told his mom their plans and she said she would pack some sandwiches for them. She didn't ask about the tutoring but was pleased they weren't going to spend the summer listening to records and getting bored with one another.</p><p>Brian packed his book bag with his old text books on the subjects Roger could need help with. He felt a bit sorry that he had to make Roger spend the morning in the quiet environment with books but it would be well worth it in the end when he got a place at the University and they could get their own place. It occurred to him that his reasons may be selfish but only for a moment.</p><p>Roger was amazed that Brian was taking this much time out of his holidays to help him. The blond was smart but he found it hard to concentrate sometimes. He always had an ear out for his sister or mom and it caused anxiety sometimes that stopped him from studying. He had no idea how much Brian liked spending tie with him. No idea at all.</p><p> </p><p>"You did well, Rog." Brian closed the Biology book. His friend really had a good grasp of even the most difficult chapters. He hadn't realised till then how sort his younger friend was.</p><p>"Not just a pretty face." Roger smirked  blew out his cheeks. "I'm really hungry." He announced and Brian told him his mother had made them tons of sandwiches that they could eat down by the cove. </p><p>Roger didn't much like the thought of a hike but like Brian, he would do anything to spend time with him. What that meant he didn't want to think about too much.</p><p>'Maybe, we could stop by your place and get some of your stuff, Rog." Brian wasn't sure if it was a good idea now that he'd said it because the younger boy looked unsure. </p><p>"I guess." Roger felt a cloud come over his happy feeling of a few moments ago. There was no guarantee that his father wouldn't cause a problem even if the older boy was with him but he made himself push the thoughts aside and just enjoy being with his friend. </p><p> </p><p>"It's just over here." Brian was a few steps in front of Roger who was having trouble keeping up with the older boy's long legs. They were walking along the beach and Roger could only think of the bag of sandwiches when he heard his stomach growling but finally they had reached the spot Brian was heading for and sat down on a couple of flat rocks to eat their lunch. Brian had bought a transistor radio and he turned it to a popular station that play the top 10 of the week.</p><p>Roger was polite and waited for Brian to hand him a pack of sandwiches but after that he just tore into them and munched away happily as they both looked out to the sea. Neither said much. They were enjoying one another's company and at one point Brian leaned over and flicked a bit of sandwich filling from Roger's chin. It was a simple gesture but somehow intimate and sweet and they sat a bit closer together. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"His car isn't here." Roger checked the garage at the side of his home. He had his key and slowly unlocked the front door, listening out for any sounds.</p><p>"Dad?" He called out softly. Brian was right behind him like a protective shield in case of a problem. </p><p>"Go ahead and grab your stuff. I'll wait down here, Rog." Brian kept the door open a bit so he could see if anyone approached. He could tell as they got nearer to the younger boy's home that he was nervous and if Mr. Taylor's car had been there he would have suggested they come back another day. </p><p>"Okay, I'll be quick." Roger dashed up the stairs.</p><p>"Take your time." Brian wanted to make sure they only made one trip. He really didn't want to meet Mr. Taylor, either. But that hope was given up when he heard the older man's voice coming from the back of the house. </p><p>"Brian?' Roger's father looked surprised and then heard the noises coming from Roger's room. </p><p>"Aah, come to protect the scared little boy?" Michael Taylor said nastily. 'Well, good riddance to him." He snarled and Brian could feel his blood start to boil and clenched his fists.</p><p>"Going to fight me?" The older man swayed back and forth and Brian realised he was drunk and took a step back. He was ready to defend himself but wouldn't strike out unless provoked. Roger had appeared at the top of the stairs with a look of pure horror on his face.</p><p>"The little prince, himself." Roger's father snarled. "Found someone else to put up with you?" He moved to walk unsteadily up the stairs before Brian could get in front of him but Roger was quick. He threw his large duffle bag over the stairs to land on the floor below and quickly walked down enough steps that he could safely leap over the railing and avoid his father moving towards him.</p><p>"C'mon." Brian grabbed the bag and Roger's hand and pulled him out the door to the outside slamming the door behind them. They didn't slow down till they got to the next street and then Roger sat down on a low stone wall to recover. He forgot o mention about his panic attacks as well as the sleep walking but Brian was seemingly unperturbed and sat next to his friend for a few minutes but kept his eyes out for any sign that Roger's father had followed them. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry, Bri." Roger felt he should apologise for his parent.</p><p>"Rog." Brian put a comforting arm around him. "Never apologise to anyone about him. He's not your fault, yeah?"</p><p>"Okay." The blond boy shuddered and took a deep breath. "Sorry, about this." He meant having to calm down for awhile before they moved on.</p><p>"I'm a bit shaken, too. Didn't expect that either." Brian looked at his friend with concern. 'Rog, are you okay? Really?" He hadn't taken his arm away and the younger boy leaned into him a bit before they saw pedestrians approaching and they both stood up and walk the couple fo streets to Brian's home.</p><p>"I'll just ell my dad what happened, Rog." Brian stopped by the living room where his father had just settled down to watch the evening news and quickly explained what had happened just in case Roger's father made himself known.</p><p>"Main thing Brian, is Roger alright?' His father hated to see a young person being mistreated and the fact Roger was Brian's best friend made it even more sad.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Dad." Brian went back upstairs and helped Roger take his stuff from the duffle bag and put it away in the drawers and closet. </p><p>"What do you want to do before dinner?" Brian closed the last drawer after making room in the sock drawer for Roger. When he turned the blond was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Brian's hoodie on his lap, folding and unfolding the sleeves.</p><p>"Rog?" Brian sat down next to him and saw the tears flowing down his friend's cheeks. "Here." Brian took the hoodie and pulled it over Roger's head and the blond pushed his arms into the sleeves and looked into the hazel eyes. He was embarrassed about breaking down but it had fully hit him how much his own father hated him and had let him down. He felt immeasurably sad and when Brian pulled him closer and held his head against his chest he just let the sadness come over him and sobbed in his friend's arms.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a bit of romantic fluff after the angst of the last one but more angst to follow.<br/>I want this story to take the boys through to the present time if I can keep the interest up:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harold May got out of his car at the end of the day and was looking forward to a glass of sherry and a sit down with his newspaper but was met by at least six young girls sitting on the steps outside his home. He said 'good evening' to them before letting himself in and heading down the hallway to the kitchen where his wife was preparing dinner.</p><p>"What's going on out there, dare I ask?" He chuckled and Ruth May rolled her eyes.</p><p>"They've been there for over an hour." She shook her head and stirred something in a pot before putting it back in the oven.</p><p>"It's the Red Cross dance next week and they all want Roger to take them."</p><p>"Any of them for Brian?" His father looked mocked concerned and his wife shook her head.</p><p>"He may get what's left but otherwise, no." She reached for the sherry glasses and poured them each a glass. Normally they would have their drink in the front room but it was quieter in the kitchen considering.</p><p>"Wow!" Roger and Brian had appeared through the kitchen door looking ravenous and tired from a long day outside. They didn't mention the girls hanging around outside until finally Brian's father couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"So Roger. Who is the lucky girl?"</p><p>The blond boy was quick. "All of them." He smiled and put out his arms. Girls were always attracted to him and he never like to hurt their feeling so he had told them he would dance with each one and that seemed to be good enough for them all.</p><p>Brian merely shook his head and though he felt a small twinge of jealousy he knew he couldn't demonstrate it. The girls did just naturally flock to the younger boy. </p><p>"Well, Brian. You've got competition here." Harold May stood up and took his paper into the living room and left the boys with his wife.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a month since Roger had moved in with the May's and shared a room with Brian and he never wanted to leave. The family atmosphere was what he had always wanted. Even thought his father wasn't always manic and there were some very happy times he yearned for the consistency of life being the same all the time. He hated it when his mother was trying to hide her tears or his little sister ran behind him to hide from their father.</p><p> </p><p>"Rog, about the dance." Brian was feeling mixed feelings. He and Roger were going to go together with their other friends but Brian didn't actually have a date like Roger had and he didn't know how to dance. That was okay for the regular pop songs but the last dance was always a slow one and the tall young man felt awkward and afraid he wouldn't have anyone to dance with. </p><p>"What?" Roger was sorting out the clean laundry Mrs. May had put out on his bed.</p><p>"The dance." Brian sighed and blew out his cheeks. " I don't know how."</p><p>"How to what?" Roger looked up frowning. </p><p>For a moment Brian just took the visit of Roger in as he held a pile of tee shirts in his hand, his blue eyes wide. Roger was popular with girls and thought everyone else was the same.</p><p>"Dance. Especially the slow ones." Brian went red and turned away. He couldn't go to a dance and just sand their with the geeky guys who never expected a girl to want to dance with them.</p><p>"Oh."Roger nodded, understanding. 'I can show you." He shrugged and stood up.</p><p>"No you can't." Brian stood back a step. But Roger had raised his eyebrows with a look that said, can't I?</p><p>"Brian, loosen up." Roger want over to the record player and picked out something. The song Stand By Me started playing and Roger nodded his head a few times to the beat before going up to Brian and play batting his eyelashes at him.</p><p>"What are you doing?' Brian's felt his heart beating faster but the shorter load boy seemed to know exactly what he was doing and he took hold of Brian's arms and directed them round his waist and he did the same.</p><p>"Right close your eyes and just follow me." Roger said softly and there was a feminine quality to his voice that confused the older boy but he did as he was told and closed his eyes. It wasn't hard to imagine Roger was a girl and he before he realised it he had his chin propped on the blond head and was moving slowly to the old standard song. </p><p>"Doing good." Roger murmured, the side of his face against Brian's shoulder. His arms had tightened slightly as had Brian's and they moved within the same couple of feet, both happily lost in the song till finally pulled his head back and looked at his friend.</p><p>"Rog, are you asleep?" He asked softly and heard a murmur. The blond couldn't actually be asleep as he was standing up and moving slightly but he was very comfortable and humming along with the song. Finally, it finished though.</p><p>"Rog?' Brian asked and loosen his arms but Roger stayed where he was. Brain had a feeling if one of his parents saw what was going then question would be asked. he couldn't run the risk of Roger leaving.</p><p>"Sorry. You did really well, Bri." Roger loosened his arms and stood back, shaking out his hair. "Really good. We'll get you on the floor no probs." He turned and switched off the record player and went back to sorting out his clothes as if nothing odd had just happened. Brian just stared at him, trying to get his heart to slow down.</p><p> </p><p>The dance was a week away and the two teenage boys had plenty to to that week. Roger had drum lessons twice a week now though he said he didn't need them but his elderly aunt had forked out the money so he dutifully went. Brian had his guitar lessons at the same music store and the same applied that his father had paid for them.</p><p>"We should start a band when we're in London." Roger said one day as they walked along beach near their town. </p><p>"Yeah, we need a singer and a bass player, though." Brian was practical and Roger a little more dreamy.</p><p>"That's easy in London. Probably ten a penny." He added and Brian wondered if the blond boy was teasing him. Roger's sense of humour was always a little odd which kept him on his toes.</p><p>"Sure, ten a penny." Brian chuckled and ruffled Roger's hair. They were carrying their shoes and walking barefoot along the sand as the surf came in and out, covering their feet. </p><p>"Now, you're laughing at me." Roger made an attempt to look hurt but Brian saw through it.</p><p>"Rog." He stopped and looked down at the younger boy who looked up at him, questioningly. For a moment time stood still and both of them had the same thought or imagined they did. That they would be friends forever and years from now they would remember this day. </p><p>Roger looked behind them and ahead and then quickly kissed Brain on the mouth before continuing their walk up the beach. Brian was surprised but felt a sudden warm glow go through him as if he'd sunk into a warm bath and he said silently to himself 'I love you, Roger Taylor.'</p><p>Neither of them discusses what had happened and it would be months before they did but it was enough for both of them. Brian hadn't reacted badly or treated Roger any differently. The blond knew he had taken a chance but he had always known when someone like him, male or female and he felt that he had to do what he did. It was a turning moment of many turning moments in their lives together. </p><p> </p><p>Brian had gone back to college at the end of the summer but it was agreed that Roger should stay with the May's till he finished school. His parents were getting a divorce and his father had moved out of the family home but his mother and sister were staying with his aunt in Wales.</p><p>No one was happier than Roger at the outcome and as he didn't have any sleepless nights listening to his father ranting he was able to study and pass all his A levels to get a place at the University. He was more sad leaving the May's than he would have thought. But they promised he was always welcome back for the holidays or for any reason. They were thankful that Brian had such a good friend in London and that the two could watch out for one another. </p><p>Brian had been at the station in London to meet his friend and took him straight to the dorm room they would share till they were able to get their own place together. He had been so excited abut Roger finally making it to the city he could hardly sleep the night before. He'd snagged the two bed dorm room just a few weeks before and had been lucky to get it as there was a waiting list but the porter liked him and snuck him to the top of the list. </p><p>Roger dropped his bag and looked around the room. It was much smaller than the one they shared in Truro and the bed were divided only by a small desk but he didn't mind. He was in London with his best friend. He'd gotten a scholarship so he didn't need anything from his family though his aunt had generously promised him a regular allowance that was quite good and much better than anything his father would have given him.</p><p>"Rog?Okay?" Brian put his hand gently on his friends shoulder and the younger boy looked up at him.</p><p>"My parents are getting a divorce." He said quietly. He hadn't told Brian till now.</p><p>"Oh, Rog." Brian thought it was a good thing but he felt sad for Roger. He sat down on the single bed beside him and put his arm around him.</p><p>"It's okay. I just wish he was as happy about your mom and dad at me getting a place at Uni, you know?" He looked at Brian and the older boy nodded.</p><p>"My parents are pretty proud of you, Rog. I know your mom and sister are, too." He hugged him quickly. "Look, were have the whole of London to explore now." He spread his arms. </p><p>"Yeah we do, don't we?" Roger grinned and looked out the window. Brian stood behind him, his hands on both his shoulders. They'd never said anything about Roger kissing him that day. It had been a sweet thing like Roger's impromptu dance lesson</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love to get comments!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are very welcome if you like the story or have any ideas that you'd like to see implemented.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>